Come Together (Part 1-2)
Come Together is the seventh episode of The New Directions: New Generation's first season, taking place in an Alternate Universe-version of Glee's fourth season. It is broken into five chapters and set during the week of November 12 2012. The Plot The plot of Come Together is broken into five chapters: Part 1 Annie, Nina, Stassi, Caroline, and Katie are all looking into different mirrors in different rooms as they get ready for the day as Cheerios. Katie asks Caroline if she still thinks this is a good idea, and Caroline tells her that if she's facing a lion, she'd rather have a chair. As Michelle checks her own reflection in a tiny compact mirror in the hall, she looks up and sees Annie, Nina, and Caroline walking by. She hasn't seen or talked to anyone all weekend, so she is quick to call out to them, but is shocked that they're all still angry about what happened with Katie. They tell Michelle that until she learns to care about others, they don't want anything to do with her, and continue down the corridor. Stassi is sitting in the auditorium waiting for Nikki. She thinks aloud about how it's strange that she finds the darkened seats homey, considering she'll never perform in here again, and is shocked when her friend informs her that she can't quit New Directions yet. Nikki reminds her that just because the battle is over doesn't mean the rivalry is over, and if she quits the Glee Club Caroline is sure to become suspicious over her motives for being there to begin with. Stassi admits to her friend that she becomes confused about how she feels around the group, although she maintains that she's still true to the mission. Nikki gives her second a pep-talk about how nothing will change their friendship, then lightly teases the girl about her "arm fat". Andrew and Liam watch as Teddy nervously fiddles with his clothing. The boys remind their friend that Caroline wanted to date him before she became a cheerleader, and now that she is it's merely a perk for both of them. They discuss getting Andrew a Cheerio girlfriend as well (to which he declines), before they're interrupted by Bert and Ernie, who are looking for comment about Carter Macy's radicalism. Katie is venting to Dylan in the Music Room about the rumors surrounding her and Carter, including that it had been his influence that had secured her a place on the Cheerio squad. He even had asked her to date for real, with her change in status. Dylan nervously asks what she said, and she tells him in amusement that Carter can wait for her in the seventh circle of Hell, causing both freshman to laugh. Katie tells Dylan she had a great time Friday night, as they went roller-skating together. She asks if he wants to go out again, and he implies that with her change in status she could date better. Katie shoots back that she would rather hang out with Dylan than Carter, and before Dylan can reply, his phone buzzes. Katie nods as he excuses himself to take the call, curious by resigned to his secret messages. When he returns, completely focused on her, she decides if this is his only flaw, she's more than willing to compromise. In the Choir Room, the seating arrangement has now changed with the dynamics. Teddy, Andrew, and Liam are now sitting right behind the Cheerios, who have taken the seats in the second row close to the front row center, which Caroline, Annie, and Katie now occupy. Dylan is seated next to Katie, while Stassi sits in front of Nina next to Roxie and Dalton. Coby and Ashwin occupy the third row chairs behind the two next to Nina, while Emma sits in the second row on the other side of Everett, purposely facing away from his sister in the third row who is ostracized into sitting by an indifferent Hayley. Will apparently doesn't acknowledge or notice the changes, as he goes straight into announcing that, with Sectionals coming up, they're taking a trip to Rigby High School for their Glee Club's invitationals. Nina looks worried as she and Coby reveal that they met one of their rivals singers, gay heartthrob Gabriel Millan, earlier in Scandals, and that they'd confessed they'd never competed together. The team is worried, by Will assures them the trip is just to see "where there hard work is going", and that they don't need to worry. Coby turns to Nina and wonders if they're not worried enough. Part 2 The morning of Invitationals, Principal Figgins calls Will into his office about the trip. Will explains he got permission from all of the teachers, but Sue objects that he didn't ask her, and since she has just gotten a mandatory morning practice approved, the Cheerios in New Directions will have to stay behind. Figgins tells Will that he cannot sacrifice one group's success for another, and then tells him that Hayley also has to stay for a guidance counselor appointment since she is skipping Geology classes. Will discusses his disappointment with Emma in her office, blaming Sue for reducing his kids to eleven. Emma informs Will that it was her decision to keep Hayley behind, since she didn't want a repeat of Puck's struggles. Will begins to ask why she didn't bring it up sooner, then is distracted by her vigorously scrubbing her desk. Emma claims that she'd forgotten she'd left the Handiwipes in the office, of which Will is dubious, but he lets it go to take the kids on their trip, so he kisses her and leaves. Meanwhile, the girls are seeing off the rest of the team at the bus. Despite Liam assuring her that he, Teddy, and Andrew will record the performance, Hayley thinks it's a bad idea to send the team without any outspoken females. Emma snidely remarks that if she'd cared about her grades at all she'd be able to come, and Hayley retorts that maybe she should try loosing some of her hostility on the competition instead of her teammate. Meanwhile, Caroline calls out luck to Teddy, and Nina causes Coby embarassment by warning the others not to slip on his drool should Gabe be there. Will waves goodbye and the bus takes off. At Rigby High, the team is confused as they enter a dark and empty auditorium, but are even more confused when masses of high school students suddenly crowd inside and scream hysterically as "The Fab Four" are introduced, singing a Beatles' medley of Paperback Writer/Oh Darling/All You Need is Love while decked out in Beatles-inspired costumes. During the performance, Everett, Ashwin, and Coby are visibly nervous. After the group finishes and the principal threatens a school-wide ban on cell-phones if students don't immediately return to their classes, the New Directions are sitting stunned as they stare at their competition. Will states he's going to get the bus ready, and the teams are left alone. Gabe speaks up to Coby and asks what the burly junior thinks. Liam asks what the riot was about, and the lead girl (Colette St Knox) implies that she leaked that there would be a concert to the student body, with her girlfriend Dani Quance, one of the background singers, teasing her lightly before another lead Shala Simons barks at her to get back in place. Dani seems miffed, but follows directions. Meanwhile the second male lead Jazz Smith recognizes Everett and calls him up on stage. They exchange small talk, including Colette informing them that while Jazz is new, he's got the lion's share of talent in The Fab Four. Emma asks if they aren't listed as Rhythmic Revolutions, to which Shala replies they've "upgraded" to the title "The Fab Four". When Emma replies that there are more than twenty in the group, the girl answers "Details." Shala becomes more aggressive with Emma, and Ashwin tells her to cool it, revealing their history together (she is a competing ballroom dancer). Unfamiliar with Emma, Shala mocks the girl as she compares her to Nina, and Dalton steps forward to calm the tension. Colette also steps forward to pull back Shala, and apologizes that Shala has trouble controlling her bite. She and Walt begin flirting, to the obvious annoyance of Colette's girlfriend who begins whispering admonishments in the girl's ear as she snaps at Gabe to take control of "his circus". Gabe asks Coby if he's in charge, but as Coby denies it quickly, Dalton steps up as Captain, causing him to receive an appraising look from the the redhead as they shake hands. Will then reappears, and Gabe wishes them luck. Meanwhile, at Cheerios practice, Sue has Caroline oversee the Cheerio's routine. After a run-through that she deems "will give her nightmares for years to come", she demands that the girls run twenty laps and then continue with rehearsal. She places the new (probationary) Captain in charge as she and Nikki leave for a meeting, and Stassi leaves for a short break, warning Caroline not to screw up. As soon as they leave however, multiple Cheerios begin to pack up and leave. Caroline tries to stop them, but Annie asks her to turn a blind eye, since the practice was just sprung on them for her benefit and Sue is irrational. Caroline relents, but Stassi is furious when she returns, claiming the freshman has just allowed the other Cheerios to walk all over her and establish herself as a weak leader. She begins hunting down the AWOL girls and Katie reassures Caroline it can't get any worse. In the Music Room, Coby deadpans that they're doomed to a distressed New Directions. Hayley questions how a Glee Club could be considered cool by an entire school, and Teddy points out that their Beatles look is perfect, and the surrounding mania is reflected from their spot-on inspiration. Will takes the opportunity to jump onto the Beatles-train and assigns the team the group's music. Teddy starts them off with a rendition of Twist and Shout, riling up the group. Songs Trivia Category:Episodes